re zero: un nuevo comienzo
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: se suponía que era un viaje a una convención de manga/anime, nunca se imagino terminar en un nuevo mundo, y peor aun, en el zero verse...por la raíz! ¿que es esto? solo podía preguntarse ¿porque yo?


**Buenas gente como verán esto será muy diferente a lo usual en este fic usare un oc u original character si se le prefiere. El porqué de esta elección pues vi un fic llamado RE: zero ¿why me? qué fue lo que me dio el empujón final para hacer esta historia el personaje se llama Sebastián Valverde aunque su apellido cambiara pronto *trollface***

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir excepto lo básico re zero parece mucho a Dark Souls y si incluso si recibes mejoras puedes palmarla muy muy mal mi personaje será consiente de eso incluso el sabrá eso cuando después de la borrachera de poder vea lo que puede pasar**

 **Una de las cosas que tiene mi personaje es que cualquier cosa que sea manga anime o videojuego que se lleve se volverá parte de su indumentaria o stats y aunque lo chete puede palmarla feo ejemplo usar el kaio-ken de Goku sobre exigirse y luego morir de la fatiga**

"hablar"

" _pensar, flash backs_ "

" **cantos, hechizos, voz con poder, seres míticos hablando (ejemplo puck en su forma bestia del fin)** "

(notas de autor)

Él estaba teniendo un buen día, estaba en su semestre final de la universidad. Tenía muy buenas notas por eso se permitió esta salida, aunque tuvo que tener una gran charla con su madre, pues al estar en un continente diferente y a miles de kilómetros de distancia obviamente que ella se preocuparía. Véase, le dijo que le tuviera al tanto de todo y que siempre tenga su celular encendido, *suspiro*, 'madres', aunque es entendible luego del fallecimiento de su padre y la enfermedad terminal en su abuela, su madre se volvió aún más sobre protectora con su hermana y con el mismo, aunque tuviera casi 20 años.

Dejando de lado eso, él se encontraba en una convención de manga, anime y videojuegos, su sueño era estar en uno de ellos específicamente, los que se celebran en Japón, y ahora que estaba en uno de ellos ya que como él estudia ahí para ser más específico en Kioto, pero dejemos de lado, eso el punto es que se lo estaba pasando de genial.

Él estaba haciendo el cosplay de proto saber, y al tener ojos verdes no tenía que ponerse lentes de contacto, pero sí que tuvo que usar una peluca rubia

Obviamente que quiso comprar objetos frikis, y sí que pudo comprar muchas cosas, entre ellos unos cuantos volúmenes del manga de DBZ, la espada de Vergil de devil may cry a tamaño real, una figura de tanto Kiritsugu como Shirou con Unlimited Blades Works de Fate Kalleid y unas cuantas cosas más, incluso tenía el contender de Kiri (obviamente es una réplica y no genuina) el cual le había prestado a su amigo Satoshi debido a que estaba haciendo cosplay del asesino de magos.

Mirándose en el espejo del baño, podía ver que la peluca se mantenía bien, y aunque le gustaba su cabello castaño claro, heredado de su abuela no dejaba de pensar que se veía bien con cabello rubio.

Aunque siempre se preguntó porque era tan alto, su padre media solo 1.80, su madre 1.76, entonces no podía entender como el media 1.92, probablemente fuera por su abuelo después de todo el sí que era un gigante.

Eso fue motivo de asombro ya que en sus clases muchos no superaban el 1.70 obviamente al ser muy diferente al principio fue dejado de lado aunque gracias a que se puso las pilas y practico, al final hablaba en japonés de forma perfecta y no le tenían miedo, pero sí que les incomodaba ya que corrían rumores de que él era un poderosísimo yakuza que había doblegado a los demás gamberros en la zona con sus artes marciales y aura poderosa.

*suspiro* qué clase de rumor raro es ese…

Eso solo le generaba dolor de cabeza, lo único que era cierto es que se había encontrado por casualidad con uno de los líderes más poderosos de los yakuza, mientras trabajaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo, y que debido a según el 'demostrara un buen servicio' quiso reclutarlo

Recordaba su respuesta y la reacción del mafioso

" _jajajajaja es normal, es normal, aunque discrepo en la parte de que eres normal, chico todos aquí parecen que están al lado del mismo shinigami, pero tu…tú te comportas como si fuéramos amigos de hace mucho_ "

 _Al final le dejo una muy buena propina y tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras se fue, no sin antes decirle que la invitación seguía en pie_

 _Y con respecto a lo de artes marciales, parece que algunos rivales de ese veterano quisieron dejar en claro algo a sus jefes, tratando de darle una lección al anciano mafioso que venía a cenar todas las noches, aunque no esperaban que el respondiera antes_

" _quítate de en medio gaijin" dijo uno de los hombres tronando sus nudillos, Sebastián simplemente le miro con una mirada seca y indiferente, molestándoles más, incluso si eran 6 parece que no funciono, ya que como si fuera una película de bruce lee arremetió contra uno de ellos con un derechazo, a uno quebrando su nariz ,un rodillazo para otro sintiendo el crujir de su caja torácica ,uno trato de agarrarle por la espalda, solo para que él se apoye en él y patee al que trato de golpearle, luego dando un cabezazo y partiendo su nariz se zafo para finalmente arremeter contra uno de los últimos dos usando uno de los puñetazos especiales del fallecido actor, viendo esto el último de los mafiosos se asustó, mientras llevaba a dos de sus camaradas siendo que los otros corrían como podían_

" _tch…hablan mucho pero a la hora de la verdad son unos inútiles"_

 _Al final esa familia no quiso más problemas, principalmente por el castaño… bueno 'él' y porque el veterano que luego se enteró que era abuelo de su amigo Satoshi tuvo una charla más que 'amigable' con el cabeza de la familia rival_

" _como dije, no eres débil muchacho al parecer lo que quieres es simplemente llevar una vida tranquila, lo que no comprendo es que si deseas eso porque el motivo de entrenar, porque tener ese poderoso cuerpo y esos ojos afilados…"_

" _simple Raiga-dono, busco que lo que le paso a mi padre no se repita ante mí y para eso me eh entrenado… si tengo que ser una bestia en piel humana para proteger a mis allegados, que así sea"_

 _El hombre se rio y dijo que hacía falta más jóvenes honestos como el_

El suspiro, no sabía porque, pero se sentía muy tenso, se terminó de lavar el rostro y salió por la puerta solo para mirar desencajado que se encontraba en un…PUTO bosque… no en el lugar de entrada de la convención con sus amigos.

"! _p-pero que rayos acaba de pasar! ¡Como en nombre de todas las deidades y personajes op conocidos y por conocer me encuentro en un maldito bosque!_ " se gritó a sí mismo en la cabeza el joven de casi 20 años

" _mantén la calma y recuerda las lecciones de meditación, esto no te enfada recuerda dichas lecciones para calmar la ira y liberar estrés*inhala* *exhala*_ "

.*Inhala* *exhala*

.*Inhala* *exhala*

.

"A LA MIERDA CON _ESTO, ME ENFADA Y MUUUUUUUCHO_ " como si de un saiyajin transformándose por primera vez se tratase, grito en su mente, lo que no esperaba es que realmente un aura de energía arda a su alrededor y por fin lo sintió tanto en su cuerpo y su cadera.

Su armadura y su espada envainada se sentían raro casi como si fueran genuinos.

Apretando su mano en un puño se sentía como si realmente el guantelete era verdadero y no de utilería. El quejido del metal al ser apretado de tal forma sin duda era genuino, probó al sacar la espada y pasó esto

*fwoshhh*

El viento se arremolino ante el

¡Realmente tenia a Excalibur en sus manos! Quería gritar como una fangirl pero no podía ya que en estos momentos lo más importante es saber dónde estaba, aunque la pregunta que se le venía a la cabeza era ¿dónde estaba Avalon?

Espera, si esto era real miro a su bolso de viaje y en el enganchado a su lado Yamato, la espada de Vergil esperaba tranquila envainando la espada de la victoria prometida en la vaina de aire agarro la katana , desenvaino rápidamente y de forma mortal, se vio como un corte salió adelante del bosque, hizo más movimientos para finalmente envainar lentamente, el efecto fue asombroso varios troncos fueron cortados como si de papel fuesen, esto ¡era genial! sin embargo, ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Porque tenía estos 'poderes'?

Espera, Acaso el realmente sabía ¿que era 'aquí' exactamente? ni siquiera tenía un mapa para guiarse.

Hasta que lo sintió, una energía masiva se acercaba y directo hacia él, esto era malo, no sabía realmente pelear con Excalibur, si bien conocía el kenjutsu, obviamente Yamato no sería problema, pero no sabía hasta qué punto su cuerpo aguantaría el estilo darkslayer, cuando el ser llego El sentía que sus oportunidades decrecieron a 0,1% de salir victorioso.

Ante el un dragón occidental de color obsidiana, con alas violáceas y un vientre de color plateado, le miraba con esos ojos de color carmesí, le penetraban y le juzgaban, hasta que bajo su hocico y hablo…si…hablo

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

" **explícate ser extraño, ¿cómo has pasado esta barrera?, no importa si eres humano o no, ningún ser puede pasar** "hablo el dragón mientras observaba al rubio que tenía una mirada típica de prota en un manga cuando esta jodido

"ehh, saludos señor…/señora…realmente no tengo idea de tu genero *ehem!* pues me eh perdido, pero descuide puedo retirarme y no hablar de este lugar "dijo con voz tensa el pobre joven mientras el dragón le observaba

" ***gruñido* ¿piensas que puedes escapar luego de haber entrado a este lugar? además de que estoy resguardando algo peligroso que nadie debe nunca descubrir, tú debes morir hoy!** " rugió para luego tratar de comer al joven que esquivo por poco

" _oi oi oi! ¿Qué es esto? sin calentamientos ni tutoriales paso a un boss con pinta de boss final que encima no es el de la ruta si no uno alterno que puede patear mi trasero de una forma horrible que ¿rayos es esto? ¿dark souls!?"_ tranquilizándose y nivelando su respiración por fin se puso serio y en una pose de batalla

"HAH!" dando un grito de guerra golpeo el vientre del dragón…

El resultado… una onda expansiva que se generó de tal manera que el dragón voló y se perdió en el cielo, unos momentos como si hubiera recibido un plus ultra de ALL MIGHT

" _WTF! Okay sabía que podría ser fuerte pero no tanto, fue como si Saitama le hubiera golpeado no yo!_ " esto era alucinante solo para luego mirar al dragón que rugió de ira y venía con una clara idea de descuartizarle

El siguió esquivando mientras el dragón se frustraba más y más, un ser de gran poder irritado no era algo con lo que él quisiera lidiar.

" _quizás recibí un gran zenkai como los saiyans …no… eso sería tonto e ilógico no fui herido, además que no crea tener su fisiología o adn pero quizás tuve un gran aumento de poder…o quizás simplemente estuvo ahí pero no pude usarle a su máximo esplendor"_

"QUE IRRESPETUOSO DE MI, NO TE DI MI NOMBRE MUCHO GUSTO SOY SEBASTIAN VAL ERH… SEBASTIAN PENDRAGON! SI SEBASTIAN PENDRAGON" grito el casi revelando su verdadero apellido, mientras realizo un combo de puñetazos y patadas bajo el vientre que ya estaba muy magullado por el gran golpe a quemarropa

" **HMPH! MUY BIEN EN ESE CASO YO TE DARE EL MIO YA QUE ERES UNO DE LOS POCOS QUE ME HA RETADO Y HA LLEGADO MUY LEJOS, SOY SHENLONG UNO DE LOS 4 SERES EN LLEGAR A LA REALEZA ENTRE LOS DRAGONES DE LA REGION ESTE!** "

Una espesa niebla empezó a rodear el lugar al parecer era obra de Shenlong que ocupaba todo el bosque, Sebastián miro confundido para todos los lados, no podía ver pero podía sentirle

¡!

Se dio la vuelta pero ya era tarde, el vio como era encerrado en un espacio formado por Shenlong y la niebla entraba, el empezaba a perder la noción hasta que todo su cuerpo se durmió y para finalizar empezó a cerrar los ojos

Lo podía sentir, mientras ese hombre estaba encerrado, podía ver sus recuerdos, como llego aquí por culpa de la bruja de la envidia, al menos ella no puede afectarle no en su estado actual

" **tal guerrero ohhh y esas memorias como podría acabar con alguien con tales memorias mmm debo hacerle ver que ya no soy su enemigo** "

*crack*

*crack*

"yooo…" dijo el tronándose los nudillos mientras salía del espacio donde estaba reducido, parecía que esa ilusión sí que fue problemática porque el resplandor en sus ojos demostraba que no estaba para nada feliz.

Solo para tener una enorme gota en la nuca al observar al poderosísimo dragón en una forma chibi y adorable

"mil disculpas sir Sebastián guerrero de otro mundo me disculpo por el altercado, pero no sabía de tu situación, también me disculpo por ver tus memorias me conocen como Shenlong y además eh sido marcado como 1 de los 4 reyes dragones del este, bastante cool eh "dijo el dragón mientras el rubio simplemente suspiro y sentía sus músculos relajarse

"Por fin veo que podremos hablar y no tratar de arrancarnos la cabeza el uno con el otro "dijo el mientras Shen se rio

"¿quieres formar un contrato?" así de gratis se la lanzo mientras Sebastián le miro

"¿espera, qué tipo de contrato?" pregunto él, mientras Shen asentía y tocaba su mano con su patita

"con su poder lo más probable es que sea un 50-50, esto será genial tendré un compañero de viaje, obviamente tendremos muchas aventuras juntos" dijo emocionado el dragoncito mientras el rubio solo negaba suavemente con la cabeza, un flash de luz le cegó

"eh…que paso pensaba que era un 50-50, pero termino un 80-20 a tu favor, no es que me queje, esto será igual de divertido, oh mira incluso estoy en una forma humana teehee" se oyó una voz suave y melodiosa sin duda femenina… ¿femenina? Oh cierto en su forma dragón no se distinguía muy bien y luego en su forma chibi solo era más chillón

Estaba vestida con uno de los hime-kimono de la época Edo de Japón, su cabello de un color azulado grisáceo largo hasta su cintura, su cabello le recordaba a la niebla que ella uso para atraparlo, unos ojos de color rojo y un cuerpo de infarto, sería una de las mujeres más bellas que haya visto. Su cuerpo, su rostro, lleno de facciones delicadas y sobre todo con su color de ojos y cabello, sería una idol total

"¿en que rayos me acabo de meter?" se dijo él para que ella solo haga un puchero adorable

"vamos joven master, no es tan malo digo, ¿qué hay de malo en tener una bella servant como yo? jejeje" dijo ella alegre dando una vuelta mostrándole absolutamente todas sus curvas

Unos días después

Esto sí que era rarísimo, el haber llegado a esta zona, el haberse encontrado con Shen aunque ella ahora iba con el nombre de Tomoe, dado por el…por alguna razón quiso que se lo cambiara…no tiene idea del porque

"mi master, ¿qué le preocupa? "Dijo otra bella mujer mientras le observaba con esa mirada depredadora, sip ella era como la versión femenina de Alucard de Hellsing es que solo mírenla

Un vestido del estilo victoriano que de alguna forma no dificultaba el movimiento, mostrando un poco de escote, rostro de facciones delicadas ,piel como porcelana y un cabello negro, largo hasta los muslos y unos cuantos mechones cayendo libremente por su frente, ojos de un color entre ámbar y carmesí su sonrisa parecía idéntica al del vampiro más fuerte, es más…era un maldito CALCO y no olvidemos ese sombrero que llevaba totalmente idéntico al de ese vampiro troll ,su nombre es Morgana Tepes la caminante de la noche, the crimson nightmare, una mujer que haría temblar a cualquier caballero de Lugnica esto paso por un descuido, Tomoe le mostro lo que estaba cuidando que resultó ser una tumba rara.

Él fue un poco descuidado y se cortó un poco con una daga extraña, derramando la sangre en un 'cadáver' y luego paso lo que paso pues ese cadáver revivió y quiso más, clamando más de ese elixir, una vez que se calmó y se presentó juro eterna lealtad a su maestro ya que otra vez sin saberlo hicieron un pacto de sangre (esto va de dos en dos XDXDXD)

" **todo mi ser le pertenece a mi master, incluso mi castidad, todo es de mi maestro** " dijo ella con una cara seria mientras él le miro desencajado y Tomoe le palmeo el hombro y dijo en broma

" **sabía que hice la elección correcta hahahaha!** "

Luego se enteró del porque al revisar su mochila noto que las cosas que trajo desaparecieron sin ser su celular sus baterías y comida, las cosas que eran figuras de acción mangas y armas. Todo estaba en un inventario que el luego descubrió, como si de un juego se tratase estaba todo ordenado como indumentaria, armas, objetos de boosteo,etc también, encontró un libro de tapa gruesa era de color rojo al abrirle la primera página le dejo helado.

Sebastián Pendragon

Clase saber/master

Alineación: verdadero/bueno

Fuerza: A+ (EX pero solo se obtendrá cuando despierte al corazón dragón)

Resistencia: S (dotado de grandes habilidades de artes marciales Sebastián es uno de los guerreros más duros que habitan este lugar, este recibió un gran boost al formar los contratos con Morgana Tomoe y alguien más)

Agilidad: A++ (gracias a su entrenamiento y su estado como saber, Sebastián ha sido dotado de una gran velocidad como lo demostró al esquivar los ataques de Tomoe)

Energía mágica: E+ - EX (Sebastián ha demostrado tener una gran cantidad de energía, pero como en animes tales como DBZ puede mantener su energía baja y sacarle al luchar, no se ha visto pero él no lo puede controlar bien)

Suerte: EX (en parte él era ya un suertudo en su viejo mundo y ahora como se demostró aquí el ya obtuvo dos grandes aliadas y tiene varias armas poderosas, pero cuidado amante de la diosa fortuna, esto puede ser un arma de doble filo)

Noble phantasm: A+++ (como sus demás stats, menos su suerte recibieron un gran boost de parte de sus contratos con sus ahora servants, el parece tener la capacidad de manifestar a Excalibur sin ningún problema y lograr partir las dimensiones con Yamato, no se sabría hasta que limite llevaría sus otras técnicas)

Pasivas

Ojo de la mente (sexto sentido): A (parece que al obtener el cuerpo de Arturo, Sebastián se ha vuelto aún más consciente de su entorno que antes)

Avalon: EX (mientras no sea decapitación las heridas recibidas y auto infringidas se curaran más rápido, eh eso no quiere decir que si te caes de un precipicio te levantaras como nada, te dolerá muchiiiiiisimo)

Resistencia mágica: A++ (gracias a los contratos con sus servants recibió un gran boost en su resistencia a los hechizos)

Carisma: A (antes él era sociable pero solo lo justo, ahora que está aquí en el cuerpo de un rey se deberá comportar como un rey)

Manejo de la espada (kenjutsu): S (el kenjutsu lo maneja desde muy pequeño, solo le faltaba un año para hacerse con el título de aprendiz de maestro y luego podría apelar por el de maestro, ahora parece que no se podrá)

Genio estratega: A (debido a que se puede ubicar al conocer el campo de batalla donde se encuentra y tiene muchos recursos a mano, puede planear estrategias casi perfectas, a menos que esto sea un universo alterno y no el re zero verse también funciona ya que él es muy inteligente)

Armas

Excalibur: S (la espada de la victoria prometida, una de las mejores espadas en las leyendas de humanos, al manifestarla en toda su esplendor no hay casi nada que se le oponga)

Yamato: A+++ (la espada del gran demonio Sparda, con esta espada selló el mundo de los demonios, está dotada con un poder que le permite al usuario cortar las dimensiones mismas, obviamente su filo es muy peligroso y letal)

Contender modificada: B++ (el arma más poderosa de Emiya Kiritsugu, si recibes un tiro de ella estas prácticamente en el otro barrio si posees mana a menos que tengas una regeneración súper acelerada)

¿?:

¿?: 

¿?:

¿?:

¡Qué clase de chetada es esta! Pensó el rubio mientras leía una y otra vez sin creer lo que veía

Así que era por esto que le pudo hacer frente a Tomoe sin quedar como tortilla en el suelo

En unos días llego a Lugnica, aquí se dio cuenta que era en el mismo punto zero de Subaru, ¿cómo sabía que estaba en el re zero verse?, pues escucho varias charlas en tabernas sobre el culto de la bruja y solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos y ¡listo!

Tanto Tomoe como Morgana estaban de forma astral y aparecerían a ayudarle si él les llamaba

Él lo hizo como medida de seguridad, ya que tanto Tomoe como Morgana desprendían una cantidad absurda de mana y eso llamaría la atención, además de que quizás reconozcan a Morgana

Bueno, eso y que ahora tenía una tercer servant, ella iba por el nombre de Mío pero antes de eso su título era **the black spider of calamity ,** si, un nombre que no inspira ser amistoso

Flash back

" _¿COMO FUE QUE TERMINE EN ESTE LIO?" grito el joven rubio mientras que esquivaba los ataques de una araña de color negro gigante, al mismo tiempo contraatacaba con Excalibur_

" _¡tch! No surte efecto, se regenera muy rápido…pero y si uso eso, puede que lo haya obtenido hace poco pero no cuesta nada intentar" pensó el joven para envainar su espada y flexionar las rodillas poniendo sus manos en pose como si sostuviera una esfera contra su lado izquierdo_

" _creo que le atrajo su energía master" dijo Tomoe alegre sosteniendo al enano en sus brazos_

" _espera, ¿esa técnica no es…?" se preguntó Morgana luego de haber retenido unos segundos a la araña mientras observaba a su maestro anonadada esa cantidad de energía reunida en un punto_

" _MUY BIEN ARAÑA PERVERTIDA, SI TANTO QUIERES MI ENERGIA TOMALA TODA" grito el mientras saltó al aire cargando energía Tomoe sudo un poco gracias a la cantidad de energía que estaba liberando_

" _KA…ME…HAAA…ME…" canto el nombre de la técnica mientras la araña salto para interceptarlo_

" _AHORA CHOU KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA (super kamehameha)" grito el soltando la técnica a quemarropa, el resultado fue alucinante, fue como ver a super cell perfecto ser destrozado por Gohan ssj2 en primera persona_

" _*haa haa haa* ¿eso fue suficiente para ti?" solo para ver como la araña se regeneraba aún más rápido_

" _que hija de su madre" soltó entre dientes mientras se paraba y dejaba salir su aura otra vez solo para recibir un impacto en el pecho que fue retenido por su armadura aunque eso no evito que sufriera mucho daño interno_

" _GUUAGHH"_

" _master!/master!" gritaron ambas de sus servants listas para entrar solo para que el plante de forma firme su pie, su mirada cambio y observo a la araña llegar, ya no más, es hora de ir por un overkill!_

" _I am the bone of my sword…" empezó a cantar y Tomoe se sorprendió_

" _está usando la UBW no pensaba que avanzara tan rápido" se dijo para sí mientras Morgana se confundió_

" _Steel is my body and fire my blood "dijo el mientras usaba rho aias para protegerse de los ataques de energía de la araña_

" _i have created over a thousand blades, unknow to death nor know to live" dijo para trazar varias espadas que se enterraron en las patas y el cuerpo de la araña manteniéndole a raya_

" _Have withstood pain to create many weapons,  
_ _yet those hands will never hold anything  
_ _so, as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works" termino de recitar para luego todos dejar de estar en el espacio creado por Tomoe, si no para estar en uno creado por Sebastián, el cual era un calco del de Emiya Shirou en la película de kalleid solo que este tenía todo tipo de armas_

" _bienvenida a mi mármol de realidad, aquí te voy a aplastar "dijo el rubio haciendo aparecer todas y cada una de las armas que tenía a su disposición, desde dagas hasta misiles, absolutamente todo el conocimiento tanto de Emiya Shirou y Archer Emiya como el suyo estaban en estas armas reforzadas y creadas para competir con las originales_

" _WAWAWAWAWA ¿qué es eso Tomoe-san? ¿Eso es?" dijo asombrada morgana perdiendo su fachada de tranquilidad_

" _esta es una técnica de master, crea una esfera de realidad donde puede bombardear a su contrincante con cualquier tipo de arma, de la forma que las crea y lanza no hay muchos que puedan salir bien parados de esta" dijo emocionada viendo a su master cruzándose de brazos e imitando a cierto rey_

" _has sido un oponente duro y por eso debo de responder usando mi máximo poder! time alter! Penta accel!" dijo él, activando su segunda técnica y rodeando su primera esfera de realidad logrando que el tiempo vaya más rápido en sus armas y en él_

" _preparados! Listo! fuego!" grito el mientras todas sus armas fueron a una velocidad endemoniada destrozando al araña, mientras el rubio apretó los dientes, el super kamehameha junto con estas dos técnicas le habían dejado agotado, nunca pensó que usar el time alter de esta forma lo drenaría tanto_

" _RELEASE" suspiro él y todo desapareció, vieron como el humo cubría a la araña_

" _huhuhuhuhu nunca me sentí tan llena en toda mi vida "dijo la araña…_

 _Vaya vaya, así que puedes hablar…huh_

Flash back end

Sentado en unos escalones recordando eso le daba un dolor enorme de cabeza

Dejo de pensar, pues paso a observar asombrado hasta el más mínimo detalle de este bello paisaje que era Lugnica, una cosa era el manga y el anime, incluso la LN o web novel y otra cosa era verlo con tus propios ojos

El llevaba su capucha puesta para también no llamar la atención huh…este lugar es conocido, espera, ¿acaso no era?

"oi nii-chan que buena cantidad de cosas valiosas tienes!" oh… los tres gamberros que le dieron problemas a Subaru, el los analizo, uno que era musculoso, otro el flacucho y por último el enano

"pero mira nada más, el idiota duro, el larguirucho y el pigmeo" dijo secamente Sebastián haciendo que las venas pulsen en la frente de los tres ladrones

"¡ehh! ¿Quieres pelear hijo de puta? ¡Retira lo que dijiste!" amenazo el musculoso mientras el rubio solo hizo crujir su cuello

"está bien, está bien, no eres duro"

"eso está mucho mejor!"

.

.

.

"hey!"

"bueno ahora pasare a darles la paliza de su vida…esto les dolerá mucho más a ustedes que a mi…mucho sin duda"

1 minuto después

El rubio se limpió el polvo de sus guanteletes, mientras dos de los 3 ladrones estaban K.O y el ultimo dejo escapar un chillido y trato de llevarse a sus compañeros delictivos …bueno al menos hay honor entre los ladrones…supongo

"oh, parece que no se necesitó mi intervención "alguien dijo en un tono suave, eh parece que se acercaba Reinhard… ¿pero qué rayos?…cabello largo…figura femenina bajo un traje de caballero real…ojos de un bello color verde… ¿¡pero que!?

"buenas tardes oficial ¿acaso quebrante la ley?" le pregunto el joven rubio, ella le dio una bella sonrisa

"para nada buen señor, usted se defendió" dijo ella de forma adorable…por favor basta mujer, ¿acaso tienes dulzura y amabilidad nivel EX?

"¡heeey par de tortolos a un lado!" grito una voz de niña y ellos se movieron para ver pasar una niña de quizás 15 años, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, portaba ropas que delataban su clase social, ella se fue por los techos demostrando una gran maestría del parkour

"bueno y ¿cuál sería su nombre? no creo que quiera que le llame señor"

"me llamo Sebastián Pendragon, y como habrás visto no soy de aquí, podría decirse que termine aquí por error "dijo el mientras ella se confundió

"entonces, ¿de dónde viene Sebastián-san?" pregunto ella

"llámame sebas si lo deseas Reinhard-san" dijo él y ella se sorprendió y se emociono

"ara ara acaso eres un telepata" dijo ella emocionada y el suspiro con alegría

"para nada, simplemente es fácil reconocerle, después de todo quien no conoce a la espada santa de Lugnica" dijo el de forma burlona mientras ella se sonrojo e hizo un puchero

Minutos más tarde, luego de ese encuentro no 'esperado' se sentó a revisar el mapa, rainhy se había retirado alegando que aunque estuviera en su día libre tenía que dar unas rondas

"disculpe señor ¿tiene un momento?" le pregunto una voz suave y femenina, bien al fin llego una de las heroínas, veamos cómo va esto

"depende quien lo pregunte" dijo Sebastián, con un tono seco e indiferente sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza, sabía que lo que había dicho habría afectado a la chica que estaba ante el

"uhm…" dijo ella confundida mientras el solo suspiro

"¿qué pasa?, saca pecho joven y habla segura, si deseas que la gente te tome en serio. No eres menos que ellos, o es que acaso te ha golpeado tanto su palabrerío vacío, que has terminado de creerte lo que ellos dicen" le amonesto suavemente para al fin levantar la cabeza y observarle, esmeralda se cruzó con el violeta

"muy bien… ahora que estas más firme tendremos un concurso de miradas o me dirás directamente que te aflige"

"vaya, hablarle así a mi hija sin duda no tienes pelos en la lengua joven" se dejó escuchar una voz chillona y adorable, ahhh puck ese amigable personaje el cual mato a Subaru…si soy un loco por pensar eso

"hola amiguito, ¿deseas un delicioso salmón?" ofreció el rubio al animal mencionado

"lia! Me están sobornando y no creo poder resistir" dijo con los ojos llorosos

"bueno, creo que sería acorde presentarme, un gusto soy Sebastián Pendragon puedes llamarme sebas si así lo deseas" dijo el tranquilo mientras se quitó el polvo de sus pantalones

"oh oh oh yo soy Puck un gusto "dijo el gatito levantando una patita

"y y-y-yo soy…Satella" le dijo tartamudeando la chica peliblanca, ahora que la observaba se veía más hermosa que en el anime o el manga

"¿sabe que mentir está mal?, ¿no es así ojou-chan?" le volvió a amonestar mientras cerraba un ojo y se tomaba el mentón, ella se sorprendió

"¿cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso es un empático?" pregunto ella curiosa para luego tapar su boca y sonrojarse

"bueno aparte de que lo acaba de confirmar y no…no soy empático simplemente creo que puedo más o menos ver cuando alguien miente, además, que tu habilidad para mentir difícilmente engañaría a un niño, hasta mi hermana de 10 años crea mejores mentiras" dijo él en un tono seco mientras levantaba las manos de forma burlona y movía la cabeza, pudiéndose observar un bufido de anime salir de su boca , ella se sonrojo más que un tomate y él no sabía si era de ira, vergüenza o ambas

"Pucky punch!" grito Puck dando un golpe suave a la cara de Sebastián

"mmm… ¿que fue eso Puck-san?" dijo el mientas Puck se puso nariz con nariz con el rubio

"eso es por avergonzar a Lia tu…tu… abusón de niñas! " dijo el mientras Sebastián solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca al estilo manga/anime

-Un pequeño lapso después-

"Así que lo que perdiste es tu insignia"

"umu!"

"La cual se la llevo una niña chaparrita de cabello rubio y ojos rojos" con su mano marcando la altura de la ladrona

"umu!" Emilia y Sebas estaban sentados mientras el trataba de reunir la piezas para recrear la situación

"bueno, creo saber por su forma de vestir y la dirección a donde fue diría que es en los barrios pobres" dijo él de forma deductiva mientras se frotaba el mentón y Emilia le miraba con los ojos brillosos

"sugoi sebas eres muy inteligente" dijo ella mientras el solo sonrío

"es solo sentido común ojou-chan" dijo el burlonamente y ella inflo las mejillas

"de que hablas, nadie 'normal' pensaría así" dijo ella

"bueno técnicamente él no es normal" dijo burlón Puck solo para reír al ver la cara de su hija

"mouuuu! No se burlen de mí!"

-Otro lapso-

"oigan niños, ¿saben dónde queda la tienda de Ron-ossan?" le pregunto el joven a los dos niños pequeños que le miraban asombrados por su forma de vestir y el aura que desprendía

"ahh sí, es un poco más adelante, es un lugar destacado no puede perderse señor" dijo el más pequeño mientras él sonrío

"bueno por ser buenos niños y no mentir creo que esto amerita una recompensa, aquí disfruten" una comida cotidiana de su país le fue ofrecida a los dos pequeños preparada de tal forma que le abriría el apetito a cualquiera

"Ahora que lo noto Sebas, caminas de forma diferente y tus ropas son un tanto peculiares" dijo Emilia invadiendo su espacio personal y tocando su indumentaria

"pues sí, esta armadura por lo que se es muy fuerte, fue… un regalo "dijo el suavemente, parece que no importa si es una dimensión diferente Emilia seguirá siendo Emilia

"ya casi llegamos así qu" no pudo terminar su oración porque de repente sintió algo, llámalo sexto sentido o lo que ustedes quieran, pero tanto fue así que corrió como loco usando el mana burst

"hey, espera no seas descarado!" grito Puck

"s-s-sebas espera!" grito Emilia

-la tienda de Rom-

"nghhhh…maldita seas mujer" se quejó un hombre fornido y calvo, no se podía mover por las heridas que le produjo, la pequeña a su lado lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía protegerle, al menos ya no

" _maldita sea, alguien por favor que la ayude!_ " grito en su mente, pareciera que todo estaba perdido hasta que…

*CRASHHHH* las puertas fueron destrozadas y lo vieron, casi pareciera que el sol le bañara

Un joven alto y guapo de características nobles y porte fuerte con una armadura de caballero impecable

" _Gracias a los dioses_ " pensó Rom viendo al joven que miraba a Elsa la cual le miraba con curiosidad

"ara ara que mirada tan acalorada, ¿acaso te he hecho algo bouya?" dijo sensualmente mientras se lamia los labios, oh su aroma era embriagador, sus intestinos sin duda serian bellos

El joven camino y reviso al hombre herido, mientras sentía que Emilia ya estaba ahí

"ojou-chan este hombre está herido ¿usted sabe de hechizos de curación?" dijo él mientras miraba a Elsa seriamente, Emilia estaba totalmente sorprendía

"¡s-si! Yo me ocupare de el" dijo ella con timidez y el asintió de forma rígida

"¡jovencita!" dijo el mirando a la chica rubia

"¡s-s-si!" dijo ella asustada

"¡dime tu nombre!" dijo el de forma seria y tajante

"¡s-soy Felt señor!" dijo ella un poco menos asustada

"bien Felt-chan ¿sería mucha molestia que traigas ayuda? no te preocupes curaremos a esté hombre, pero necesito que te centres y busques ayuda, ya sabes quién es esta mujer si traes a las autoridades sería muy bueno ¿podrás con ello? "

"¿eh?…sí creo que puedo" dijo ella corriendo hacia la salida

"ara ara! No dejare que nadie sobreviva!" dijo Elsa yendo a una gran velocidad a por Felt, solo para ser mandada a volar por Sebastián el cual uso magia de viento o eso pensaban los demás habitantes de la habitación

"siento desilusionarte obaa-san pero tu oponente soy yo" dijo él para trazar a kanshou y bakuya

"ara... ¿acaso tu deseas morir primero?" pregunto ella de forma sarcástica

"muy creída para alguien que abusa de un soldado retirado y una niña pequeña, ¿qué tal si te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? "Dijo él mientras ella solo se rio

"¡esplendido! ¡Entretenme entonces guerrero!" grito ella excitada yendo a por Sebastián el cual sonrío

Esquivarle era fácil, él conocía su estilo de pelea, su forma de atacar y contratacar

Ella pateo una silla y el solo salto para terminar sentado en ella, de piernas cruzadas

"vaya…gracias por el asiento pero creo que debo ofrecértelo a ti obaa-san" dijo él con tono burlón mientras ella tuvo un tic en el ojo

"esa no es la forma de actuar de un caballero "dijo ella con una sonrisa tensa, él se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia

"oficialmente no soy un caballero, soy un caballero en entrenamiento "dijo él para pisar fuerte el piso y desbalancear a Elsa, darle una patada potente bajo las costillas siguiendo el combo y no mostrando piedad, ataco de todos lados para finalizar con un potente golpe al mentón.

"vamos, vamos ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes mantener el ritmo? "Dijo el mientras la vio salir de los escombros formados de la madera y otros objetos en el lugar.

"ara que no sabes que la paciencia de una dama tiene límite "dijo ella, _"es fuerte…muy fuerte_ " pensó ella revisando la herida, solo necesitó un impacto…solo uno para dejarme en tal estado

"¿una dama?…pero si no le he dicho nada malo a Emilia-san" dijo él burlón y ella solo podía chasquear la lengua

"alguien tiene que hacer algo con esa lengua tuya" dijo ella solo para sonrojarse por lo que el insinuó

"ya te gustaría controlar mi lengua mujer astuta" le tomo el pelo otra vez y ella solo estaba por gritar de la frustración generada por el momento

"pero dejando de lado las tonterías, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos serios?" dijo él haciendo desaparecer sus espadas y tensándose, su aura se encendió mientras ella lo sintió, tanto ella como esa chica que estaba tras el…

" _Espera, ¿si voy por esa niña?…si no puedo vencerle entonces debería ir a por esa chica!_ "pensó Elsa para sí misma, intercalando miradas entre Sebastián y la mocosa peliblanca

"¿mm?" dijo el joven al ver que ella flexiono sus rodillas

"Puck-san!" grito el alertando a Puck

"¡déjamelo a mí!" dijo el gato saliendo e invocando los fragmentos de hielo arrojándoselos a Elsa

"tch!... ¿cómo pudo saber lo que estaba tratando de hacer?" dijo ella por lo bajo, pero los oídos agudos de tanto el joven como el espíritu le sintieron

"eso es fácil, al momento que tensaste las rodillas solo habrían dos posibilidades, que usaras la potencia del salto y me decapitaras, o fueras tras Emilia-san" dijo el seriamente mientras su aura salió a máximo esplendor, Puck noto como los músculos del chico se tensaban y abultaban

"¡sebas! Sea lo que estés tratando de hacer ten cuidado" le dijo a modo de alarma el gato, y él se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control y casi lo paga igual que Trunks contra Cell

"ahhhhhh" exhalo para controlar toda la energía en él, y en ese momento todos vieron asombrados, incluido el ahora despierto Rom, al ver como la energía desaparecía e incluso la forma musculosa del chico rubio se reducía a su forma anterior, ahora solo había un aura casi invisible a su alrededor

" _Lo que estoy haciendo es jugar con fuego, esto puede llegar a morderme el trasero luego, aunque si lo que entendí es correcto de esta forma podre luchar al máximo, cualquier daño que me genere tendré a Avalon"_

"¡HAAA!" grito ella chocando puños con el chico rubio el cual contrarrestaba cada ataque sin dificultad

"descuidaste tu lado derecho, MUBYOSHI!" grito él para plantar firme su pie izquierdo adelante y golpear la parte derecha del torso de la mujer, el grito de dolor desgarrador de esta asusto a Emilia por un momento, para que ella luego siga curando a Rom

*BAAAAAM* el sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra la pared y el quejido de rom diciendo algo sobre 'mocoso problemático rompe paredes'

"fiuu… aunque creo que eso no fue suficiente "dijo él viendo como los escombros salieron volando y del polvo se notaba una figura oscura, salió a una velocidad endemoniada, casi se vio a… ¿si mismo con su cabeza decapitada?

" **!ESQUIVA!** " grito una voz y él movió su cabeza al tiempo justo para solo recibir un corte en la mejilla

"grrrrrrrr…"gruño ella observando a la amenaza, ahora que lo notaba parecía una bestia que era amenazada o le trataban de robar su zona

El vio como vapor salía de las heridas inducidas en esa mujer

"eres un hueso duro de roer huh" dijo él mientras se puso en una pose de pelea idéntica al de cierto asesino profesional de cierto anime

"primero eliminaré esas armas problemáticas" dijo él para usar el time alter de una forma diferente y atacar de forma brutal los pulmones, el corazón, los riñones, la medula espinal y la yugular, todas las zonas vitales más importantes fueron magulladas, Elsa quedo incrustada en la pared…otra vez

Casi aplicando la forma de luchar de Hit, Elsa no podía hacer nada

Ella trato de someterlo con velocidad, solo para que el rubio bloque sus ataques de todos lados y le agarre del rostro para incrustarla contra el suelo  
"¿que pasa cazadora de intestinos?, ¿no tienes ganas de ver intestinos? ¡vamos!, ¿Dónde está esa mujer sanguinaria? "le amonesto el rubio esquivando sus golpes impactándole de tal forma como recibió Vegeta su paliza en el torneo de Champa, ella termino igual

Luego de repetir el mismo procedimiento una y otra y otra vez como si de un deja-vu se tratase

"estoy empezando a pensar que eres masoquista" dijo ,el atrapando un puñetazo de la mujer para impactarle un cabezazo y un derechazo directo a la mandíbula

"siento unas ganas de decir sho-ryu-ken oh que demonios aquí va SHO-RYU-KEN" dijo él de forma graciosa para luego realmente imitar el ataque, al finalizar la vio retorcerse y mirarle con miedo…vaya, parece que recupero los sentidos

"Entonces, ¿que está más roto? tu cuerpo o tu espíritu de pelea" dijo él al aire

"solo mátame" dijo ella arrodillada

"supongo que es tu espíritu, asumo que no te preguntas porque estas en esta situación, ¿cuantos han caído por tu mano?, ¿te has preguntado cuantas familias han tenido que llorar por sus seres queridos?" dijo él viendo como ella de forma temblorosa se puso de pie

"lo único que importa es la ley del más fuerte" dijo ella segura mientras él le observaba

"vaya, cuando me dijeron que la cazadora de tripas estaba al acecho me alarme y vine con esta pequeña lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo no pensé que la que estuviera en aprietos fuera ella oh! Sebas-san hola!" dijo la caballero más fuerte de este reino

"tch Reinhard Van Astrea realmente me encantaría combatir contra ti, pero realmente no es el momento" dijo Elsa tensa mirando al rubio que solo puso una mano en su cadera y bufo

"no por favor adelante, lucha con ella no tengo problema, ya tuve suficiente, estas hecha polvo y tu orgullo hecho pedazos, la gran cazadora de tripas derrotada por un caballero en entrenamiento un guerrero retirado, una chica de 15 y otra de 17…sep. Orgullo magullado "dijo él burlón mientras paso al lado de Reinhard palmeándole el hombro

"tu…tu…tu!" grito ella llena de ira mientras Reinhard sonrió tímidamente

"yo…yo…yo" le tomo el pelo una vez más y realmente pareciera que se sintió como si se rompiera un cristal

"grábate mis palabras Elsa…si veo tu cara nuevamente…es decir si sobrevives a la paliza de Rainhy no te dejare vivir, te eliminare como el gusano que eres… ¿entiendes sucia rata?" le pregunto él desprovisto de cualquier jovialidad, era aterrador

-fin del prologo-

 **Cuando les dije que tenía otra sorpresa no se imaginaban que fuera esto ¿a qué si?**

 **Veamos cuantos se dan cuenta de algunos secretitos que hay en este cap, espero que lo disfruten, como dije no estoy familiarizado con los oc o con las historias de sufrimiento que es este re zero pero igual espero que lo disfruten**

 **Obviamente que no está más decirlo pero ni re zero ni ninguna entrega de type-moon así como las otras series que son mencionadas me pertenecen**


End file.
